1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a light emitting diode. The present disclosure also relates to a method for manufacturing the light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting diode includes an active layer, an n-type GaN layer, and a p-type GaN layer at opposite sides of the active layer. A p-side pad and an n-side pad are mounted on and ohmic contact outer surfaces of the p-type GaN layer and the n-type GaN layer, respectively. Electron moves from the n-type GaN to the p-type GaN to supply a current injected into the active layer when the pads of the light emitting diode are electrically connected to a power source. In such a light emitting diode, current crowding typically occurs between the active layer and the p-side pad because the electrons are accumulated on the shortest passage between the p-side pad and the n-side pad. The current crowding will prevent uniform light generation and make the light emitting diode overheat.
It is thus desirable to provide a light emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the light emitting diode which can overcome the described limitations.